Epic Counterpoints of Win
by iTorchic
Summary: The 'Iron Fiddler' is the hottest musician in Amestris and has come to Central and Edward, Alphonse, and Winry arrive at the same time. What's the mystery of Edward's disappearances, and why has the Iron Fiddler been kidnapped? Will Roy figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guys! =D I'm back with another random story from my little black book of story plots! Yay! -applause-**

**So, this one was f-ing fun to write! XD I hope you guys will like this one! =D**

**This is a manga verse and it is slight AU! It's somewhere near the middle of the manga but I'm not so sure. You guys decide for yourself where this should fit in the manga, but it is before the Furer pulls Roy's team apart.**

**Also, the title of the story has an interesting story: for solo and ensemble last year for school, my friend and I did a Class A (very hard) violin duet, Concerto for Two Violins by Bach, and we had to tell the judge something interesting about our piece. Our orchestra teacher said that our song had varied counter points (or something to that nature) and I naturally said "I will not remember that. Can I just say 'Something interesting about our piece is it's epic counterpoints of win.'?" He laughed hysterically and told me he'd give me extra credit if I did that. Sadly, he was joking about the extra credit and I chickened out about talking about our epic counterpoints of win due to we had a crowd. XD So there is the short term story. XD**

**Also, for each chapter I plan on putting a newspaper headline at the top in case you were wondering about my formatting! ;)**

**Now, onto our main program! =D **

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 1**

_Central Times_

FAMOUS 'IRON FIDDLER' COMING TO CENTRAL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally out of that desert and automail city!" Edward shouted happily as we stepped off the train in Central and he quickly fell to the ground as my wrench hit his head. Serves him right…. "What the hell Winry?"

"You deserved it." I said as I passed him my bags. "Now let's get to the hotel so I can drop off my things."

"How much stuff did you put in these bags?" Edward yelled and I shrugged. I only put in the necessities in there after all: clothes, bathroom supplies, my tools, and a spare automail arm and leg. Didn't pack that much stuff for Edward to be complaining! Edward sighed before a look of panic swept quickly across his face.

"Hey Al, what time is it?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion. Why was he so impatient?

"It's 2 o'clock brother." Weird, Ed is being pretty strange today….

"_Shit_." He murmured before brightening up again, "Hey Al, can you take Winry to the hotel to drop her stuff off then you can take her shopping." He pulled out his watch and his little notebook and quickly wrote a note in it before tearing out the page and passing both to me. "This will give you more than enough money for your shopping, but don't make me go broke. I gotta go!" With that, he grabbed one of his suitcases from Al and ran off where we quickly lost him in the crowds.

"Al, what's wrong with your brother?" I asked and Al shifted nervously,

"He's fine Winry! Let's just get you to the hotel and then you can buy some automail stuff!"

Well, that's true. I guess I'll just see Edward when he gets back. It won't take too long, can it?

_-1 am -_

"I'm back!"

CLANK

"What the hell Winry?" He shouted as I turned on the light and glared at him.

"Why the hell are you back so late?" I demanded and he shrugged,

"Late night." He looked pretty mellow compared to the past afternoon and his eyes looked a little different. He couldn't be this calm after leaving from being a state alchemist.

"Were you really at work?" I asked skeptically and his mood changed quickly.

"Of course I was at work!" He shouted as he closed the door. "I'm going to bed." He grabbed his suitcase and stormed to his bedroom in the two bedroom dorm.

"You know, you two sound like an old married couple…" Al called from the other room.

"**SHUT UP AL!"**

**There you go people! The first chapter! =D I hoped you liked it and please review! I want to see how you all liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! =D And now we shall begin again! BTW, I love this story! XD It's so fun to write! XD**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 2**

_Central Times_

IRON FIDDLER ROCKS CENTRAL

It was the next morning and I was down in the lobby eating my muffin that I grabbed from the buffet as I read the headline on the news paper. I had heard the Iron Fiddler's music before and I loved it! He was the biggest musician around right now and his concerts were always sold out. Currently, he was touring the country and he had stopped in Central for a week giving 5 concerts in the country's capital.

"Who the hell is the Iron Fiddler?" I looked up to see Edward munching on his own muffin and I glared at him.

"The Iron Fiddler is the lead singer and violinist in his band. They play rock music and they're really popular and everybody loves their music. I personally listen to his music on the radio all the time when I'm doing repairs." I said and he scoffed.

"Sounds stupid. Who the hell would call themselves the 'Iron Fiddler'? It's a retarded name."

"And 'Fullmetal' doesn't sound stupid at all!"

"I didn't pick that name! Besides, I think it sounds manly and kickass!"

"Sure, but doesn't hundreds of people mix up you and Al because you're so puny? The name doesn't fit you at all!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?"

"Brother!" We both looked up to see Al standing there awkwardly and Ed seemed to calm down.

"I'm going to work." He grumbled and stormed out. I looked after him then turned to Al for an explanation.

"He hasn't been here in a few months. He has to get some stuff done." I sighed before Al said he was going to get some food for the dorm and left as well. Great, I was stuck here alone with nothing to do. Well, I could always meet Edward at HQ and I could see Ms. Hawkeye again.

I left the hotel and wandered down the streets of Central seeing different shops, plenty of people, and lots of posters for the Iron Fiddler's next concert which would be tomorrow night. It didn't take long to get to HQ and the front secretary sent me up to Colonel Mustang's office and that's where I stood now.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and heard a noise from inside.

"Enter." I opened the door to see all of Colonel Mustang's team sitting at their desks with Colonel Mustang sitting at his at the back of the room, however there was no Edward. "Ms. Rockbell, what a pleasant surprise." He said with a small smile on his face, "How can I help you?"

"Um, Colonel Mustang? Has Edward been here yet? He said he went to work about an hour ago and he isn't here from what I can see." I asked and his smile faded.

"Ms. Rockbell, we weren't aware that Edward was in Central at all." Ms. Riza said and I felt my anger flare for a moment before dying down again. That shrimp was dead!

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you all! Edward said he went to work last night then he said that today too so I was just looking for him! Thank you anyways!"

"No, it's perfectly alright Ms. Rockbell." Colonel Mustang said with a smile again, "It's nice that you're concerned for him. We'll call the hotel you usually stay in if he shows up. You're staying in the same hotel, correct?"

"Yes Sir." I said, "Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Rockbell closed the door behind her and I looked over at Hawkeye who met my gaze.

"So the Chief has been lying to his girlfriend about where he's been going?" Havoc asked and I leaned back in my chair.

"Most likely. Fullmetal hasn't shown up here at all, so he couldn't be doing anything related to us at least." I drawled and picked up the newspaper on my desk. It was talking about the Iron Fiddler's concert from last night.

"Hey Hawkeye, did you get those tickets to the concert for tomorrow night?" I asked and the whole office perked up. They'd been begging to go and they had been working well for awhile now.

"Yes sir." She replied as she got up and handed me an envelope and I pulled out 6 tickets. The men were eying them happily and I sighed with a grin.

"Come get your tickets." I said and in less than thirty seconds all but 2 tickets were snatched out of my hand and I handed the other one to Hawkeye.

"Thank you sir!" Fuery said happily and I nodded.

"So boss, what's with the generosity?" Havoc asked and I leaned back in my chair.

"All of you have been talking about him so much that I became curious about him. Plus, we've had unnatural amounts of paperwork lately. I thought I should treat you all to a fun night of once."

"Thank you Sir!" The men chorused and I waved them off while Hawkeye got us all back to work. One thing that bugged me was: Where was Fullmetal going? He wasn't showing up here and used the excuse of going to work. I needed to track down the kid for reporting in his last mission however just dragging him in wouldn't work. We had to tail him.

At least we had something interesting to do before the concert tomorrow. Something that wasn't endless paperwork.

**So how was that? I hope you guys are enjoying this! =D Again, I would love it if you guys reviewed and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for another chapter of this story! =D Truth be told, I'm actually typing up all of these plus all of my stories while my internet, cable TV, and phone are down. My mom accidentally cut the wire for all of those yesterday so I'm currently cut off from the world, however I have typed up over 4 chapters for different things in less than half a day, so my distractions are gone! =O But, my internet is back up so I can update! =D**

**Also, I'm updating so much because my friend, Just Leah, is addicted to this story. XD So, I'm being nice to her so she doesn't keep bugging me about updating. XD**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 3**

_Central Times_

SURPRISE SCHEDULED FOR IRON FIDDLER'S SHOW TONIGHT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you have to go to work again!"

"I'm sorry Winry, but I'm trying to get it done as quickly as possible! I just keep getting called back in! It's not that I enjoy going all of the time!" Ed shouted and I merely glared at him. He, Al, and I had been roaming Central for the morning and it was about 1 pm now.

"You're just a jerk Edward! Just ditching me and Al like this for the third time since we've arrived in Central!" Ed looked disappointed for a second before looking at me and grabbing his suitcase from Al.

"I'll make it up to you Winry. Al and I know I have to get my work done so we can continue to have enough money for our quest. Now, I have to go for now and I'll meet up with you later. I'm pretty sure I'll be late again tonight." He said before he disappeared into the crowd.

I stared after him before I felt Al's armor hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Winry, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Our customer just left the store after a little spat with our new customer."_

"Well Elizabeth, he's always been one to keep things lively. Has he paid the bill?"

"_No, he didn't this time but he was carrying a large package the entire time."_

"Hmmm, You'll have to keep an eye on him Elizabeth." I replied and there was a pause on the other line of the phone.

"_We can't seem to find him Roy. Oh wait, Jacqueline seems to have spotted him with two men in some suits."_

"Perhaps you should send him over to me so I'll make sure he pays for his purchase." I said. This was beginning to get strange….

"_Don't be too hard on him Roy. We want him to come by again."_

"I won't! Eric is just a little overdo on a favor he owes me." I laughed. The other men in the room rolled their eyes and I heard them mutter about me talking to women every time the Lieutenant took her day off.

"_Well alright Roy but we lost him again. Besides, I need to go take care of some other business at the store."_

"Alright Elizabeth, I have to go too. I'm going home to get ready for that Iron Fiddler concert tonight that I'm going to with my team."

"_Roy, take me next time you go! I love the Iron Fiddler!"_

"Fine Elizabeth, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I set the phone down in it's holder and leaned back in my chair. What the hell was Fullmetal doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why the hell so I still do this?

There were two men on either side of me as we walked through the alleys of Central and I knew Winry would kill me tomorrow for ditching her again. But, this had to get done or I'd be mobbed and torn apart.

"Mr. Elric, the boss is waiting to see you." One of the huge men said as we reached a black car with tinted windows and I sighed. Damn the boss. It's times like these that I wonder why I get involved in this in the first place.

I stepped in the car as the men stood outside the car before they climbed in themselves and the car sped through the alleys of Central.

"Glad to see you again Mr. Elric. We have some business to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group met up at my apartment wearing civilian clothes and each seemed to be having different emotions.

Fuery was as excited as a child, but he was pretty young so it was expected. Riza was….. Riza. Havoc and Breda were goofing off since they weren't at work and most likely wouldn't get punished unless they bugged Riza or I. Falman was giving various stats about the Iron Fiddler, while I was just trying to get everyone out so we wouldn't be late.

We managed to fit everyone into one car and I drove while Riza got shotgun since neither of us would handle the backseats of chaos without gunfire or flames. It was a short ride to the concert and it was crowded with fans and some of the more rabid fan girls who, as usual, were being held back by security as we watched the Iron Fiddler make his way into the large Central Stadium. He was about a foot taller than Fullmetal, had short brunette hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed like he was overwhelmed, but that was currently because the fan girls had managed to get past security and were getting close to tackling him. However, with a swift look at my team we decided to step in.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as I shot a small wall of flames around us so they couldn't get any closer. "Hn, so you're the Flame Alchemist?"

"Yes, and this is my team. We saw your fans getting a little wild and decided to help you get in so we could enjoy some music." I replied as my team took care of the other fans. We reached the doors and went inside and the Iron Fiddler sighed with relief.

"Sometimes I wonder why the hell I still do this." He groaned before looking at us. "If you guys need anything, just ask. Equivalent Exchange, right?"

"You're an alchemist?" I asked. I hadn't made him out to be an alchemist, but there were stranger things in life I guess.

"I dabble in it." He replied and I warmed up to him a bit more. Wonder how much he knows about alchemy…

"Can I have a tour t-shirt?" Fuery exclaimed and I held back a groan while Iron laughed.

"Sure." He pulled over one of his staff and they were back quickly with a t-shirt for Fuery and the tech nearly had stars in his eyes.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and Havoc and Breda snickered.

"So have any of you dabbled in music?" Iron asked and I shrugged.

"I played guitar as a kid. Played for awhile in a band but not recently." I replied and he looked at me before nodding.

"Well, I have top go get ready for the show to start. Hopefully I'll meet you all in the future and thank you for the help for getting through the crowd."

We said our goodbyes and we headed out from backstage and headed to our seats. It was packed in the arena and looked to be over 500 people had came for tonight's concert. It started about 10 minutes after we got to our seats and to my surprise I actually really liked the music. I hadn't known that violin could actually fit so well with rock music.

An hour an a half later, the Iron Fiddler put his violin down and grabbed the mic.

"So who's enjoying the show?" He asked and the crowd roared in applause. "Well, now we're going to have a little fun. We're going to pull up someone from the crowd to try and have a musical battle. Let's see if any of you can beat the Iron Fiddler!"

There was another roar from the crowd as a spotlight scanned across the crowd.

Imagine my luck when it fell on me.

"Looks like my new friend, Roy Mustang, has been chosen by my manager to play against me!" I grumbled as Breda and Havoc grabbed my arms and pulled me up to the stage before heading back to their seats while the crowd cheered.

"I haven't played guitar in about 8 years, Iron." I muttered and he grinned.

"Well, then this will be fun." He handed me a cherry red electric guitar before getting his violin as the crowd roared.

He started off playing his most popular song and paused as I mimicked the tune on guitar. It had been a while since I'd played but Iron was making it easy at first so I could get a hang on it again which was surprisingly easy.

It mimicking continued until it turned into a duet of wills. We'd each have a turn playing part of the melody and trying to outdo each other. I was disappointed that I hadn't put on my gloves so I could produce my own pyrotechnics show like I used to do when I went off to practice while training with Master Hawkeye.

The crowd was nearly in a deafening roar as Iron and I went into a duel of scales and I was actually having a great amount of fun and I grinned over at Iron who smiled at me in turn. The crowd began clapping along as the song became increasingly harder. Slowly, the hairs on Iron's bow began breaking…

I spotted Riza and the boys in the crowd and they all looked shocked but Riza had a grin on her face. I guess she hadn't heard me play in awhile. She used to love it when I played, but I had stopped when we got sent to Ishbal.

It was going great and the crowd loved it while Iron and I had out fun battle but suddenly there was several loud pops and I looked down to see that the strings had popped and Iron was laughing at the two broken strings he had and all of his bow hair had broken in half that hung off the bow. The crowd erupted into cheers again as we shook hands. He pulled out a small piece of chalk and drew a basic transmutation circle to fix his violin strings and bow before doing the same with the guitar before handing it back.

"Keep it, you certainly deserve it." He laughed and I smirked.

"Alright, but I want a rematch in the future." I laughed and we bowed before the deafening crowd.

He asked me to play with him on stage for the last song before the concert ended and he signed Fuery's shirt when they came up to the stage.

"Geez Boss, I didn't know you could rock that hard!" Havoc laughed and I held back a glare.

"It was nice hearing you play again sir." Riza said calmly and I smiled. We talked with Iron for a little while before leaving the arena and Iron said he would get in touch for our rematch. There was no way in hell I would leave it as a tie and he shared my sentiments exactly.

But one thing struck me as odd when we left the arena….. I thought I saw Fullmetal talking to Iron near the backdoors…..but it could have been a fan or something….

Well, at least I'll track down Fullmetal tomorrow….. He's not getting away from me for this long.

**So, was this interesting? Perhaps some of your theories about this are wrong….. XD I just love messing with people sometimes… XD So, I'm finishing this at 3 am and I am not tired in the slightest! XD I guess I'll continue typing for now….. =D Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! So, am I confusing you all yet? =P I plan on having this story completed by this weekend along with 'Gate of Promises' so I can finally have them out of my head so I can work on my other stories.**

**I would also like to remind you that I am leaving subtle hints in this story for you all to put together. You may have to hunt for them, since some are extremely subtle, but some may even be revealed with similar things the characters say. With that, have fun piecing this together! =P**

**Hope you're enjoying this. ;)**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 4**

_Central Times_

IRON AND FLAME: MUSICAL DUEL ENDS IN TIE

I smirked at the headline along with the picture in the paper. It did look pretty cool at least and at least my future dates would find another quality they liked.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Fullmetal finally made an appearance as he stormed into the room. His eyebrow raised at the newspaper headline but just glared at me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked, holding back a smirk, "I'm not the one who was 'at work' for the past couple days somehow wasn't seen anywhere near HQ for the past few months."

He was nearing gaping before he glared at me, "Well, I have to get extra money somewhere. It's not like my research fund can pay for everything."

"So, what's this other job Fullmetal? It sounds pretty interesting and sounds like it pays a lot." I asked as I casually leaned back in my chair and held back a smirk as the blonde paled slightly.

"It's not like I would tell you." He huffed and my curiosity only grew more as he refused to speak more.

"Fullmetal, you're supposed to report your other employments with me and the military. It's policy and even you can't get out of it." I said bitterly. I needed to know where he was going, and if it wasn't legal then I'd charcoal the brat's ass.

"Well Mustang I-" He was cut off by Riza in the other room. We both paused as we heard Riza getting up.

"I'm sorry, but you both are not authorized to go in there." She said icily and by now we could hear footsteps.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need to get in there." A deep voice boomed and I saw Fullmetal sigh and however his face turn paler. What was going on?

The door swung open and two largely built men, pretty similar to Major Armstrong however without sparkles, walked in wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"Mr. Elric, we will need you to come with us." One of them asked.

"Why do you need him?" I growled and they looked over at me.

"This is none of your concern Colonel Mustang." The other one said and my anger flared up.

"It is of my concern." I spat, "You're coming in here demanding something of MY subordinate. I'd say it does concern me."

"Colonel." I looked over to Fullmetal who sat with his eyes closed as he released a sigh, "I know I'm supposed to be giving a report, but if these guys want me to go with them then I'm not going to just not go and make them resort to violence. I'll just go with them and get whatever they want done over with." How the hell is he being so calm about this? The one time I actually start loosing my temper, this little shrimp is all calm!

"Why are you going with them so calmly?" I growled as I glared at the two men before looking over at Fullmetal who stood up.

"One thing I've learned is that you never pick a fight with someone in a suit and sunglasses." He said vaguely before smirking at me. He turned to the two men. "Let's go. Steve, Jim?" With that, the three vanished and I was staring at the door.

"Sir?" Hawkeye appeared next to me as I fell back into my chair.

"Yes Lieutenant?" I groaned as I put a gloved hand over my face. Great, now I'm getting a migraine.

"Did those men ever mention their names?" I lifted the fingers over my eyes and gave her a skeptical look.

"No, they didn't have anything on them that had them either. Why?"

"Sir, Edward knew their names." Wait a minute…..

"_Let's go. Steve, Jim?"_

Damn that little brat! What the hell is that kid getting into?

"I'm going to skin him alive." I growled as I slammed forward in my chair. "I'm going to figure out what the hell that shrimp is doing if it kills me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at least sure Edward had gone to HQ since Al and I had dropped him off and I refused to leave until he went in. However, as we were going back to the hotel, I was talking to Al and not looking where I was going and ran into someone and I fell onto my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss!" A man in a suit said as he pulled off his sunglasses and revealed worried brown eyes. He was about as tall as his friend sanding next to him in the same style of suit and sunglasses and they were both as tall as Al. He held his hand out for me and I gladly obliged and smiled.

"Thank you, and it was my fault!" I said as he pulled me up to my feet, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's fine Ms…"

"Winry."

"Okay Ms. Winry." He said with a grin. It seemed that despite his large appearance he wasn't as serious as I thought. "If we can do anything for you in a future, it would be my pleasure for a young lady such as yourself."

"Oh, it's no problem!" I said, flustered, "I'm fine!"

"Well, if you need anything from us in the future." He handed me a business card

_Steve Eriks_

_Bodyguard_

It had a phone number on the bottom of the card and a small symbol that looked familiar….. I just couldn't remember where I had saw it…. It had a snake weaved around a music note.

"Thank you." I said as I pocketed the card.

"Come on Steve, we have to go get that person the boss wanted to see so they could go to that _appointment_." The other man said and Steve stuck his tongue out at him. He leaned down to me with a grin.

"My partner Jim is such a stick in the mud." He whispered and I laughed while Jim pulled his sunglasses down to his nose and glared at Steve with blue eyes. "Either way, we have to go pick someone up from HQ who our employer needs."

"You're not going to do anything to them, will you?" I exclaimed. I couldn't see them being in one of those gangs that killed people because their boss told them to!

However, Steve only laughed. "No, no! We're just there to pick someone up so the boss can talk to them. Why would we kill someone! We're just body guards for the boss, not assassins!"

"Well, why does your boss need to talk to this guy?" I asked.

"He wants to talk to the guy because he did something but we don't know what. Apparently it has to do about selling stuff as his other job. We're not kept in the loop though." Steve said and Jim grunted in response and they both put on their sunglasses while Steve gave me a grin.

"Well, we must be going. Ms. Rockbell, Mr. Elric." Steve and Jim walked past us and walked north towards the way we just came and Al and I headed south near Central Square but one thought lingered.

How did they know Al, if he didn't say anything?

**And there is chapter 4! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I need to stop being overwhelmed by plot bunnies. I have an urge just to write more new stories….. -sigh- Guess I must start update these more to get to them….**

**Also: any of you have any ideas about what Ed is actually doing? Tell me in a review! It'll help me with upcoming chapters if you're having trouble!**

**OMG! BREAKING NEWS PEOPLE! There's going to be a movie for brotherhood in 2011! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! FMA ISN'T OVER YET!**

**Also, I saw the last episode of brotherhood, it is extremely epic, and **

***************-SPOLIER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER-********************

**ROY GETS A MOUSTACHE! XD I had to pause it and squee. XD Also, Falman also has two kids and Havoc can walk again! Man, Arakawa sensei is rocking my socks and I'm not even wearing any socks! XD**

**So, now I shall continue on with this story of mystery and intrigue. Also, if you get frustrated with the fact that this chapter may have smashed your original theory for who the Iron Fiddler actually is, then I shall laugh….. Just like I did with my friend, Just Leah.**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 5**

_Central Times_

IRON FIDDLER HOLDING PRESS CONFERENCE TODAY AT CENTRAL SQUARE

Edward had disappeared again today but he promised to meet up with Al and I later on today so it was another day of sightseeing.

"Al, let's go try and see the Iron Fiddler as he's trying to get into his press conference!" I exclaimed as I saw the article in the paper and quickly picked it up. 3 pm: a half hour till it started!

"Winry! I, uh… I'm not sure it's a good idea…" Al stammered as I glared at him, "Alright fine." I let out a squeal before grabbing Al's arm and pulled him out of the hotel. A chance to see the Iron Fiddler in person? If I could spot him, it would be as great as the new automail model!

We ran through the city before finally reaching Central Square, only to run into someone and fall back onto my butt. Again. This seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Who the hell- Winry?" I looked across from me and saw a surprised looking Edward sitting across me on the ground.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I exclaimed angrily, "I thought you were going to work!" Edward stammered before looking down at the ground.

"I was on my way there." He mumbled and I groaned however we both looked up when we heard screaming fans.

"Looks like that Iron dude is here." Edward commented and I jumped up. He's here? I ran up to the crowd to see if I could get a glimpse of him as they passed through the crowd. Wait- There he is! I saw the brown haired star smile and walk past as he headed backstage

"So that's the Fiddler guy, right?" I jumped when Ed suddenly appeared behind me and I let out a sigh as I watched Iron go through the doors.

"Yeah. He has awesome music! It'd be awesome to meet him or get his autograph…" I sighed.

"Hmmm. Fine." Ed said and the next thing I knew, he was gone and heading towards the backstage door.

"Ed! UGH!" I groaned. Of course he would do this. However, I was surprised when he managed to get past the guards easily and headed backstage.

"Winry, where'd brother go?" Al asked as he came up behind me.

"Backstage. I think he said he would get me an autograph since I wasn't able to get to Iron."

"Really?" Al squeaked and I looked backwards at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Al, I know your brother isn't the nicest of people, but what's the problem?" I asked and he shuffled his armored feet.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed and before I could ask again, I heard screaming and I turned to see the Iron Fiddler come out on stage and up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming today!" He said happily, "I am happy to answer any questions for me, however I will not answer some personal questions if that's alright with you."

The press conference lasted about 45 minutes, mostly to ask about who the Iron Fiddler was, what was his plans, and other stuff like that. However, I didn't see Ed for awhile…..until he did something I should have known he would do.

It was about halfway through the press conference when Ed suddenly burst through the side door, and went up on the stage. He said something to Iron and the musician laughed before taking something from him.

"Well, it seems that the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' decided to welcome me to Central today, and asked from me, a favor." Iron said with a chuckled as he pulled out a pen and began writing something, but continued. "It seems that a friend of his, is a fan of mine and asked if I could possibly do something for her." Oh no he didn't. I felt my face go red and cursed the fact I sent Edward to get me an autograph, however excitement was bubbling inside my stomach. "So, Miss Winry Rockbell: I autographed this for you, and I would like to ask if you could possibly meet me backstage after this little press conference and I'll take you to lunch, my treat." Oh god, I'm going to lunch with the Iron Fiddler? THIS IS SO COOL!

Edward took the autographed item and waved with a grin before going back through the door to the backstage area while Alphonse guided me through the crowds towards the back entrance. I don't remember much of it….

"Hey Winry?" I looked up at Alphonse from my daze.

"Yeah Al?"

"Brother had to go off for research but he left me the autographed poster for you." He said, holding up a poster of the Iron Fiddler and his band with the top right corner signed.

"When did Edward leave?" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen him leave at all…..maybe I really was in a daze…..

"Oh, he passed us by a couple minutes ago!" Alphonse said with a laugh, "Well, you have a lunch with the Iron Fiddler, so I'm going to go catch up with brother! A lot of research to get done! Well, bye Winry!" He said quickly before running off and I sighed. What's with those two brothers?

"Winry Rockbell?"

I turned around only to stop in my tracks as the Iron Fiddler came up to me with a smile.

"Y-yes?" I stammered and he laughed. Man, I'm making a fool out of myself!

"Well, shall we go to lunch milady?" He asked as he held out his left arm and I blushed before taking it. I owe Edward for this one….

**So, The lunch will be in the next chapter! XD I know it's short (like Ed) XD but I plan on writing an EXTREMELY long chapter next! XD Roy is going to be even more suspicious and things will get crazy. XD Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, but I am not going to forget about this! I want to have this done before September 1st****, so I shall continue until this story is wrapped up!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 6**

_Central Times_

_IRON FIDDLER'S CENTRAL TOUR TO END SOON_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I read through the paper, I heard Riza come in with another stack of paperwork. I had Havoc out, keeping an eye on the Elrics while the rest of us were under the watchful eye of the first lieutenant.

"Sir, you should get started on your work." She said quietly and I sighed as I folded up the paper and grabbed a pen and she slid a stack in front of me.

"Fine." I groaned and leaned forward into my chair and was about to sign my first form when Havoc burst in the door, out of breath and I sighed a silent sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?" I asked and he came up to my desk looking worried.

"Well boss, I've only briefly seen the chief at the library but I saw his mechanic sobbing and running to Alphonse and it looked like she had some blood on her. Alphonse seemed worried and made her go to her hotel room and stay there while he ran off. Edward seems oblivious to what's happening since I sent Breda to check on Edward and he was still there."

I looked to Hawkeye and she nodded at me and I got up. "I want you to go get Fullmetal. Bring him here and wait for me to get back." I turned to Falman and Fuery, "Go try and track down Alphonse. We need to know what he knows. Hawkeye and I will go check on Miss Rockbell."

"Sir!" The chorused and went into action. From what I know, the Elrics and the Rockbell girl were staying at a military hotel not that far away. It was a short drive from headquarters and after finding out the girl's room number from the people at the front desk, we founds ourselves standing outside of room 214.

"Miss Rockbell? It's Colonel Mustang. Can you open the door?" I knocked on the door and after a few moments, the door opened to a red-eyed blonde.

"Hello Miss Rockbell, I'm sorry for bothering you." I said gently and she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I heard about you bleeding earlier and I wanted to know if anything happened."

"Yeah." She said quietly and opened the door fully, "Please come in." We stepped inside the large sized hotel room where there was a small kitchen that had some pans and ingredients spread about with a small table and four chairs, a queen sized bed, a small window, a dresser that had a signed Iron Fiddler poster on it and red smears around the edges, and a door that presumably led to the bathroom.

We sat down at the table and the young girl rubbed her eyes and got herself together before she seemed to pull herself together and looked at both Hawkeye and I.

"So Winry, can you tell us what happened? Did something happen?" Riza asked and I briefly glanced at her. Apparently she would be starting this conversation.

"Well, yesterday after Edward got the Iron Fiddler to go to lunch with me which was after the press conference…"

"Wait, you got to go to lunch with the Iron Fiddler?" I interrupted and she nodded.

"I asked Ed if he could get me an autograph but he ended up crashing the press conference and I got an autograph and Iron asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him." She explained and I grunted. Figures that Fullmetal would do something brash, but just for Winry Rockbell? That kid has a massive crush…

"I'm sorry, carry on." I said and she nodded and she smiled weakly.

"Well, Al led me backstage and said that Ed had left right away right past us but I didn't see him, but I met Iron backstage and Al went off saying he was going to catch up with Edward. Then, Iron escorted me to a restaurant downtown…"

"_Thank you for joining me for lunch today Winry. It's been awhile since I've actually had a chance to just relax." Iron said and Winry smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks._

"_Well thank you for taking me!" She replied as they entered into a small restaurant and a waitress happily seated them in a small booth near the back of the restaurant and quickly got their orders for drinks: a water for Iron and soda for Winry. However, it was a man who returned with the drinks, apologizing that the girl was busy and he had taken over her position for the moment._

_Neither diner paid any mind, but talked about various things as they decided on what they wanted to eat._

"_I'm thinking that I'm going to go simple with a salad and ham sandwich, what are you going to eat Iron?" Winry asked as she set her menu down and looked at the man sitting across from her._

"_I'm thinking of getting the corned beef sandwich." He replied and set his menu down as well before taking a drink of his water._

"_So, how did you get into music?" Winry asked after a brief silence and a smile crossed his face as he leaned back._

"_Well, I wasn't really into music back when I was younger, but my mom suggested that I try playing the violin so I did although only she and my brother knew about it. I kept going at it because I became better and better at it and grew to love playing, especially since it made my mother so happy. My brother learned how to play piano, but he never grew as fond of music." He said quietly. He had a faraway look in his eyes and grinned, "Music was something that I loved just as much as alchemy."_

"_Oh! You're an alchemist too?" Winry exclaimed and Iron blushed._

"_Yeah, I dabbled in it when I was younger. My brother and I found some old books in a library and decided to try it. I was always known as an alchemist, while people never knew about the musical side of me. I had to quit playing for awhile before my brother finally convinced me to start playing again and I started to play again. Not long after that, I started to become the Iron Fiddler after there were times that the two of us needed some money. We had moved out of our house after our mother convinced us to move on." He explained and Winry nodded. _

_The waiter came back a little bit later to refill the drinks and after he returned, the two started to become drowsy. Winry yawned and rubbed her eyes,_

"_I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden." She said with another yawn and leaned her head on her arm which was propped up on the table. Iron seemed to tense and looked around. There wasn't anyone else in the restaurant and he saw the waiter coming back with a grin on his face._

"_It's my lucky day that you managed to get away from your body guards Iron. My girlfriend just adores you." The man said and Iron scowled and Winry couldn't hold up her head anymore and it dropped to the table, rattling all of the dining ware and her vision was beginning to blur. She heard Iron shout out her name before she plummeted into unconsciousness._

"I woke up laying on a grimy floor, a little bit away from Iron who was chained up to the wall with his arms stretched apart and locked to the wall, and he looked miserable. My entire body was aching and I saw dried up blood on my clothes and some pretty big wounds that hadn't closed up yet." She said and I saw her shudder. Riza and I were quiet and patiently waited for her to continue. She rubbed her eyes before she apologized and began again.

"He said that the man who was our waiter at the restaurant had drugged us and kidnapped us. His girlfriend wanted him and when she saw me, she got really mad and had beaten me up while I was unconscious." She aid quietly and I ran my hand through my hair. A crazed couple had kidnapped both of them? This was starting to get more serious, especially since Winry was in such bad shape. She was covered in bruises and there were recently healed scrapes and cuts on her face and arms. She was wearing long pants, but I was sure that her legs were beaten up as well.

"So, how did you get out?" Riza asked gently and the girl looked down at her feet.

"Iron was concerned about getting me out, and told me that the couple had gone out expecting that I would still be unconscious. He wanted me to get out, and when I tried to get him out of the chains, he yelled at me that it didn't matter about him and to get the hell away before they came back and to tell Alphonse about everything that happened but not report it to the authorities." She said, "I wanted to ask how he knew Alphonse, but he told me to go now and I managed to get out and I told Alphonse what happened when I finally got back downtown. He sounded really worried and told me to go back to my hotel room until he got back, or if you guys came to explain what happened."

"So Alphonse probably went after Iron." I mused and she nodded and continued to look down at her feet. I stood up and Riza did as well. I turned to her and I could see the worry in her eyes while she kept up her calm exterior.

"What will we do sir?" she asked quietly and I pushed in my chair and looked down at Winry.

"I want you to take Miss Rockbell to the hospital to have her checked out. I'm going to get Fullmetal from headquarters." Both females nodded and Riza nabbed a cab outside of the hotel while I took the military issued vehicle back to Headquarters. As I drove, I couldn't help thinking about what had happened. Why had Alphonse run off, with Fullmetal staying behind? Plus, they had to find out where the kidnappers had taken Iron. I would have to get Hughes and his team in Investigations to help me out with this one.

It was a short drive back to the office, and I returned to find the young state alchemist sitting in my office, fidgeting while the others sat around since Riza was with Winry at the hospital.

"Fullmetal, do you know where your brother is?" I asked as I settled down into my chair and I heard a murmured "No". I sighed ran my ungloved hand through my already messy hair.

"I want answers Fullmetal." I said, staring at him, however he wouldn't meet my eyes. "What has been going on lately? Your disappearing acts have gotten you away from answering before, but I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"I can't tell you." He said quietly, still refusing to look up and I felt my temper rise.

"And why not?" I shouted.

"Because the boss said-" He jerked his head up and covered his mouth. His golden eyes were extremely wide and there was a silence. The boss? But- I narrowed my eyed and pulled on my glove underneath my desk. I quickly brought my hand up and ready to snap.

I sudden noise made me glance away from the blonde and I saw Havoc and the others at the door, with their eyes wide.

"Boss, what's going on? What're you doing to the chief?" He exclaimed and I focused back on the person in front of me, ignoring my team at the door.

"Tell me who you are, and who you are working for." I said calmly and 'Fullmetal's' eyes were filled with panic.

"I can't tell you." He said quietly and I snapped, flames spurting right next to where he sat.

"You will tell me: now. Why do you have Edward Elric's pocket watch, and why are you masquerading as him?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you." He repeated, "If you get Alphonse Elric, then I'll tell you what you want to know."

"What a coincidence: Alphonse has disappeared after a girl who was with the Iron Fiddler escaped imprisonment after they were both kidnapped. Why don't you just tell me why the hell you are impersonating my subordinate." The person quickly stood up and I was ready to snap in case he tried to escape or attack.

"The boss was kidnapped? Shit!" He exclaimed and I faltered before I finally regained my composure and he realized exactly what he said. "Damn it, he's going to kill me for telling you. I'm supposed to fill in while Elric's off working for the boss!"

"What does the Iron Fiddler have to do with Fullmetal?" I asked and he sighed with a chuckle.

"I can't tell you that sir, but it'd be in your best interests to find Alphonse Elric."

**This confusing enough for you? XD Review people! I want to know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? Last Wednesday, I took my driver's test and I passed! =D YAY FOR ME! -jumps up and down-**

**Sorry for the lag, but I'll finish things up. I plan on doing this chapter and an epilogue. ;)**

**Also, there is no newspaper entry at the top, due to the fact that this is the same day. XD**

**Epic Counterpoints of Win**

**Chapter 7**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Edward's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter where I go, there are always the damn crazies. I was trying to have a nice evening when I got pulled into this load of crap. They even beat up Winry! I'm going to kick their asses as soon as I get out of this damn thing.

I tried pulling myself out of the restraints they had me on but the bastards had gotten their hands on some good chain that not only held me up on the wall, but kept me from breaking them.

I sighed, and let my limbs and head sag. This thing wouldn't have happened if Al hadn't pushed me to start playing again way back when. My dumb ego letting me get swept up into being the best. I did love seeing the smiles on peoples' faces, and how everyone would get so happy when they heard my music…I guess it's equivalent exchange in a sense.

"Brother?" I snapped my head up, sending my wig backwards with bobby pins scraping at my scalp. I looked out the small window to see Al there and I grinned.

"Hey!" I whispered, who knew if the psychos were out there; "Hurry up and get me out of here! I'm getting hungry."

"I can't brother, they have the whole place locked up. There's no way I could get in without tipping them off and getting us both in trouble. If they did that to Winry just because she was with you, who knows if they have a gun or not?"

"True…" I muttered and lowered my head, "Is Winry okay?"

"Yeah brother. She was just a bit shaken up, but she's fine." I let a sigh of relief out; "But I think I should go get help in breaking you out."

"Then go get Steve and Jim! They could get me out of here in no time!"

"No brother, I meant asking the Colonel for help. They kidnapped you and Winry and hurt her! We should ask Colonel Mustang for help!"

"…..you know how much I'm loathing this moment, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but it's for the benefit of the population."

"Bullshit. But go ahead and get the Colonel, just bring our own backup."

"Okay Brother!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was pacing my office in frustration while the Fullmetal look-alike sat in the chair nervously watching me and my men still stood in the door in shock. This was grinding my nerves to the breaking point. Riza was still at the hospital with Ms. Rockbell, and things were getting more and more complicated by the second.

-BOOM-

And it just got more complicated.

Everyone turned to look back at the main door to the office and saw the two large men that had shown up before to escort Fullmetal out of here. I glanced down at the look-alike and he was getting paler by the second.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, we need you and your team immediately." One of them said and I frowned.

"Who do you think you are, demanding a full ranking colonel in the military to follow your orders?" I asked and they didn't back down.

"This concerns the safety of your subordinate, so if you care about whether he is dead or alive, then you'll make the right decision and come with us." One of the men said and I tensed. They knew what happened to Fullmetal? I sighed,

"Then take me to him." I looked down at the blonde sitting down, "You're coming too. Men, we're moving out."

"Sir!" They chorused and I quickly scribbled a note to Hawkeye before we nearly ran out of headquarters into a large automobile that actually managed to fit everyone in there.

"Take us to the boss, Jack." One of the men said and the driver responded and quickly drove off. I looked around the car and everyone seemed tense and it was irking me that I still didn't know what was going on.

"So when will I get my answers?" I asked and the look-alike smirked.

"Judging by what's going on now, the boss want to talk to you personally so you can expect your answers then." I grunted and another 10 minutes later and we arrived at a dirty looking building on the outskirts of town. Everything around here seemed rundown and dirty and I mentally groaned. Damn it Edward, why the hell do you always get caught up in this stuff.

"This way." We exited the car and entered the building and my jaw nearly dropped. In contrast to the exterior, the inside looked as exquisite as Armstrong's family boasted. "Come on, we don't have much time"

They led us through the building until we reached large oak doors and the two men went on either side of the door and the look-alike sighed and looked back at us.

"Just try not to yell too much, since this is starting to get serious if the boss wants you all to come." He then turned and opened the large doors to a conference room, with a long table that stretched the length of the room and a large leather chair was turned away from us. The look-alike motioned us to go in and I strode in and slammed my hands on the table. This game was going on long enough.

"Alright: you're going to tell me where my subordinate is in 10 seconds or you're going to be roasted fairly quickly."

"Colonel Mustang! You finally came!" I did a double-take and gaped and I hear my subordinates stuttering and stammering behind me as the chair turned around and the iconic suit of armor known as Alphonse Elric stood up.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?" I exclaimed. All of this secrecy was getting on my nerves, "Alphonse, you're in charge of this entire thing?"

He laughed and walked over to us, "Well, I'm one of three actually. It's me, my brother, and Mr. Douglas who are in charge. Oh- hi Eric! I see they found out that you're not brother!" The look-alike, now dubbed Eric, walked up and gave Alphonse a shove in the side and laughed.

"I sort of slipped that I wasn't him. Sorry about that!"

"It's fine, but brother is going to be the one who'll get angry."

"True true…I'll have to get a good excuse going and-"

"Will one of you please explain: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I shouted and they both looked at me and Eric sighed and looked up at Alphonse.

"I'd say that you're the one to explain this one."

Alphonse motioned for us all to take a seat and the doors closed behind us. He stood at the end of the table and looked around at us.

"Well, the easiest way to say this would be that my brother is actually the Iron Fiddler." He said thoughtfully and everyone deadpanned.

"You're not serious, are you Alphonse?" Breda asked and the Elric shook his head.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth. Brother has been playing the violin since before mom died because she loved the music he played and he grew to love it. He gave it up after mom died so that he could focus all of his energy on working to try and get mom back and looking after me. It was only after his automail surgery that the Rockbells and I persuaded him to try playing his violin as a sort of therapy for his automail.

"He didn't take on the guise of the Iron Fiddler until after he got his state license and we met Mr. Douglas, a manager. We met him on one of brother's missions and convinced brother that it'd be a good idea and he could not be so serious all the time. And that's a basic story of how the Iron Fiddler came to be."

"Wait, wait, wait." Havoc sighed and looked over at Alphonse, "But the newspaper said that at that press conference, that the chief was up there WITH the Iron Fiddler. How did that work?"

"That's where I came in." Eric said with a grin, "While Edward was the Iron Fiddler was on stage or doing a press conference, however he came up with an idea. People would notice if 'Edward Elric' was gone every time Iron was performing so he had a system.

"He called me up, I'm an old friend of his, and whenever Iron needed to get into a performance or get somewhere then I would be Iron. However, he would get in thanks to Steve and Jim outside there, and some of the other bodyguards for Iron and we'd switch to where I was Ed and he was Iron. Apparently it was working well until I spilled the beans." He said and shuffled awkwardly and I turned to Alphonse,

"If you had all this planned out then what do you actually need us for?"

"Well, you know that 'Iron' has been kidnapped and if they beat up Winry for just being with him, then who knows what they could be possible of." He said and I nodded.

"So, you just needed help with breaking him out and dealing with the kidnappers."

"Exactly."

"Well then, I believe I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If they were going to lock me up down here, they could have at least fed me!" I groaned to myself as I wriggled in my chains. It had been awhile since Al had left, going to get the Colonel. As much as I disliked the man, I needed his help at this point. They had hurt Winry for just being there with me. They could kill someone for all I know, and it'd be my fault for rushing into something without actually thinking things through first…

"HE ESCAPED! TOM, HURRY UP! IRON IS GETTING AWAY!" I heard the woman scream from upstairs and I heard shuffling and running until it quieted. Apparently the cavalry had arrived. A few moments later, Alphonse and the Colonel came down the stairs and I saw that damn evil smirk adorning the man's face.

"Shut up and just get me down from here you bastard." I growled and he leaned back against a wall.

"I'm not sure I should after all you've been lying to me for ..how long?"

"years…" I muttered and his smirk grew into an evil grin.

"I think I should just let you hang here for that long." He said and I started to struggle to get free of my chains.

"YOU'RE DEAD MUSTANG! YOU BETTER LET ME DOWN OR I'LL-" A leather hand covered my mouth but I continued squirming under Al's unwavering gaze.

"Brother, be quiet. They still don't know that it's Eric up there, and you're still stuck." He removed his hand and I sighed.

"Fine." I heard four simultaneous snaps and the next thing I knew, I was laying facedown on the floor and I glared up at the most annoying person I had ever met. "You're a bastard, you know that right?" Suddenly, we heard a gunshot and we looked at each other before Al helped me up and we ran up the stairs.

I could only hope that things had not gotten from bad to worse and I was wrong. Dead wrong.

**Heheh, I give you answers yet end up with another cliffy. XD Sorry for the long wait! XD Please give me your forgiveness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I haven't updated in about…2 months…**

**Shit, please don't kill me!**

Epic Counterpoints of Win

Chapter 8

We ran upstairs only to duck to the side to dodge a barrage of bullets.

"COME OUT HERE! I WANT IRON AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME" The woman shrieked and a quick glance made my stomach plummet. Eric was down on the ground, not moving while the man was laying face up with blood spurting from his mouth.

"We need to do something fast." I muttered and the Colonel's jaw tightened and Alphonse silently nodded.

"I KNOW THAT'S NOT IRON. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" The woman shrieked again and I looked at Alphonse and seemed to understand where I planned to go with this.

"Alright!" I called and walked out with my hands up and she swung around with the gun. She looked at me skeptically with the gun still aimed at my face and I kept my features neutral.

"_What are you thinking Fullmetal_?" Mustang whispered furiously but Alphonse covered his mouth quickly.

"Iron?" She asked cautiously with the gun trembling and I smiled at her.

"Of course it's me!" I said insidiously, "How could it not be the actual Iron Fiddler?" Her eyes darted down to the unconscious Eric on the floor.

"Him. That's why." She replied and I shrugged.

"He fills in for me when I'm trying to get into concerts. You don't want any of those crazy fans getting to me do you? My security wanted to keep me safe by having a stand in." The gun began to lower a little as she began to believe me before snapping back up, aiming the weapon at me again.

"I'm not sure I trust you…" She said hesitantly and I swore mentally. I knew the man needed medical attention quickly and possibly Eric as well. I didn't hear the Colonel's breathing anymore so he and Al must have gotten out through the basement. Well, at least I can say I got out on my own.

"You can trust me…" I scanned the room until I saw a piece of mail addressed to the woman, "Susan. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not the Iron Fiddler."

"So, you remember me?" She exclaimed, dropping the gun down to her waist and I smiled as I saw Al and the Colonel in the window with reinforcements however the crazed fan mistook the smile towards her but that was fine with me.

"Yeah! You sent me all of that fan mail! I really appreciate it!" I exclaimed and her eyes gleamed however I was forced to stay calm as she waved the gun around as she vividly 'squee-ed' as most fangirls put it.

"I'm so glad you liked it!" She nearly screamed in glee and

i played along with this charade until I heard the common warning signal Havoc had taught to me that one time before they used an explosive prank on Mustang. That gave me 10 seconds. I spotted my violin on the floor and mentally smirked.

"Here, I wrote something new, do you want to hear it?" I asked and she nodded vigorously and put her hands down as I bent over to grab my violin.

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

**_1_**

I ducked and covered my head as the door burst open and I heard gun fire and a scream. A snap of the fingers and I felt a surge of heat and I knew it was over. I stood up and saw Hawkeye and Havoc arresting the woman who was bleeding and her previously gun wielding hand with 3rd degree burns. Eric and the man were being treated and Al came in. It was finally over.

-a few days later-

I found myself sitting in Mustang's office scowling, a well familiar situation I usually found myself in however Eric was sitting on the couch next to me sporting bandages to the head from a hit to the head with the butt of the gun and a similar scowl while Steve, Jim, and Alphonse were standing behind the couch.

"So, what're you all doing now?" The Colonel asked with a victorious smirk. Sure, he was filled with cheer since he now knew one of my best kept secrets.

"Same old." I reminded blandly, "Search for the stone, go on tour, explode some stuff, etc." The Colonel frowned at the last stated one.

"Don't explode stuff, it adds paperwork to my stack."

"Why do you think I do it?"

Sure, this is the perfect example of a 15 year old. Genius, state alchemist, rock star, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, discluding Mustang but not everything is perfect.

**IT'S OVER! MWAHAHAH! This is your Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Winter Solstice present. **


End file.
